Rescuing Her NakamaKA
by Pricat
Summary: A mrmber of Candace's resistance wants to rescue her friend from A Doof but she befriends normal Doof and Perry, learning from each other
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by a day dream I had this morning but it's about friendship.**

**in this story, my best friend Inyunaruto365 is in the resistance along with Candace and the others but trying to help her best friend who was kidnapped by Alter Doof's army but she's not evil but did it to protect her friend but she begins to befriend normal Doof and Perry, but they learn about friendship.**

**I wanna thank Inyunaruto365 for encouraging me to post it, as she was excited when I explained the story to her.**

**I hope she enjoys.**

* * *

It was a clear night in the 2nd Dimension, but in the resistance lair, somebodyb was reaining into the early hours of the morning, as it was a young woman with long chestnut brown hair, but wore black, with a bandanna on her head, along with a black sleeveless top and biker gloves but held a staff like Candace, her leader.

She was helping the resistance to stop Alter Doof, as her best nakama had been captured, but knew she would rescue her, but Candace and the others had been telling her it was impossible, but she wasn't giving up hope.

She knew her beat friend had given herself up, to protect her and the resistance

But she had hope she would see her again.

"Leah, you should rest." she heard somebody say.

She turned around, seeing Candace there, but she knew that the twenty one year old would be okay.

"I'm sure she's okay." she assured her

Leah hoped so, as she fingered something around her neck, as it was a locket her best friend had given her.

_i'll rescue you, no matter what._

_Then Alter Doof's going down!_

She then went to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile in Alter Doof's lair, Doof and Perry were in a cage together, with Platyborg guarding them, but smiled since he'd gone on patrol, searching for the kids who could fix his master's machine.

But they saw a dark red haired female remove earbuds, as she adjusted her anti glare goggles, and using her long cane to go over to them, as she'd brought food.

She opened the cage, but Doof saw her sit down on the floor.

"I brought us some food to eat." she said.

Perry looked into her sky blue eyes, seeing no evil or traces of mind control on her, knowing he could trust her, eating a wrap.

"I'm sorry about Alter Doofus.

He locked you up here.

But my nakama will rescue us.

She'd never give up on me." she told them.

Perry then used his restored strength to wrap his arms around her neck in a hug, as he had heard Platyborg talking about her.

"Who're you, kid?" Doof asked her.

"I'm Carley.

I helped the resistance along with Leah.

She's my best friernd.

She's strong like Candace." she told him.

Perry was in her arms, nuzzling her, seeing a silver locket on her neck.

Doof noticed she had sight problems.

"My alter self probably told he would help your sight." Doof said.

She shook her head.

"I came here on my own will." she told them.

Perry was astonished hearing that.

"I saw it happen." he told her.

She nodded, as she was eating squid

Doof then saw her fall asleep, but Perry smiled, watching her.

"Umm... Perry why aren't you grabbing the keys?" Doof asked.

"We should just play prisoner, until Candace and the others come." he said.

"Is it because of that kid, you wanna stay?" Doof asked.

Perry shook his head.

"Fine." he replied.

Perry then laid beside the female human as he fell asleep...


	2. Something Worth Fighting For

**A/N**

**Here's more and I know Inyunaruto365 will love as she loved the first chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing, babe.**

* * *

Platyborg returned from patrol the next morning, but saw his human pet asleep in the cage with Normal Doof and Perry, but sighed, knowing his master wouldn't kill her because she was with his 1st Dimensiion self and Perry but sighed.

He'd became her caretaker, after his master had wanted to feed her to the Goozim but he'd persuaded him not to, knowing the resistance would come for her, but his master had made him her caretaker and was his job to look after her and make sure shwe didn't get in their way.

But sometimes, he deep down cared about her, but couldn't admit it, but shook it off.

_I'm not gonna blast her in the arm, because she's sleeping with the enemy but she looks peeaceful._

_I should check her computer._

_Knowing her loser friend will try to contact her, I can play with her feelings._

He saw a few e-mails from that pesky second in command of the resistance who was his charge's best friend, but deleted them but saved them onto his memory to show his master.

But he left, feeling hungry as he knew his charge had to eat.

He hoped his master had better luck finding the resistance than he had.

* * *

Meanwhile in the resistance hideout, Leah was waking up from another dream but it had shown her where her nakama was, but she could sense her aura and it was sad and scared but hopeful as she growled angrily.

Candace was worried, seeing her go train, knowing that her feelings for her captured friend were making it hard for her to focus, but Phineas and the others could understand Leah's feelings, especially Phineas and his alter self, as Perry was Alter Doof's prisoner too along with the sweeter, innocent Doof.

"Whatcha you gonna do, about your friend?" Phineas asked her.

She was wearing her trademark goggles over her bandanna, but put them over her beauitful hazel eyes.

"I'll go rescue her, even if nobody helps me." she answered.

The red head was in awe at this, seeing that she had something worth fighting for.

"I'm not giving up on her, Phineas.

Who knows what Alter Doof could be doing to her?" she told him.

He understood, but hoped she would rescue her friend, even though Candace was trying to stop her and tell her there was no hope.

But there was a secret identity she had, that she'd hidden from everybody else, except from Carley, that she could become a dark brown red furred platypus and was a secret agent of the O.W.C.A and could use her agent skills to rescue her friend and also Perry who was her partner.

She needed to think about it.

* * *

Carley's sky blue eyes fluttered open, feeling Perry nuzzlwe her awake, but she rubbed sleep from her eyes, but saw food there, knowing Platyborg had left it for her, but she then shared it with Doof and Perry.

"How come you're not evil?

You're living in my alter self's house.

Platyborg takes care of you.

What's up with that?" Doof asked her.

Perry gave him a look.

"I guess because I don't have an evil bone in me.

For some reason, the mind control doesn't work on me.

But that's a good thing.

I'm not really into conforming." she said.

"Why is my alter self your caretaker?" Perry asked her.

"He was forced to, by his master.

Alter Doofus was going to feed me to the Goozim, but Platyborg stopped him, but I don't know why.

Maybe there's goodness in him." she said.

Doof saw a smile on Perry's bill at that.

He then heard his watch beep, as an new e-mail came but it was from Leah.

Carley was excited reading it.

She then heard Platyborg calling her.


	3. Facing Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Inyunaruto365 likes from our Skype chat last night.**

**Leah's going to rescue her friend but sneaks out into the city, knowing Candace and the others wouldn't be happy.**

* * *

Perry then saw the dark red haired girl return with bruises, cuts and wounds from training with Platyborg, but he and Doof were worried but he pulled out a first aid kit from under his fedora.

"Let me help you, kid.

Why would Platyborg do that to you?

If he's your caretaker?" Perry said.

She was hesitant, knowing Platyborg told wounds and bruises made you stronger, but she had this feeling she could trust him, as she entered the cell, sitting down.

"T-Thanks, Perry.

It feels better.

Platyborg tries to train me.

But I screw up.

I hope Leah comes soon." she told him.

Doof then saw Platyborg enter, staring at them with anger in his eyes, but Perry swore he saw sadness in them, but saw him growl.

"What do you think you're doing with her?

Turning her against me?" he demanded.

Doof was mad at him, knowing that his frenemy was showing the kid some love.

"He's not.

He was helping patch her up.

Since you were training her." he said.

Platyborg then left, before he felt the urge to blast, but Perry sighed sadly.

"He's in a good mood today." Carley mumured.

"Whatcha ya talking about?" Perry asked her.

"He only blasts people in a bad mood.

He used to be like you, Perry.

But Alter Doof did something to him.

Now he's like that." she told him.

Perry felt a chill down his spine at her woeds but knew he wouldn't let that happen to himself, but felt her hug him.

"It's okay, Perry." she said.

* * *

Platyborg was with his master, as they were planning the invasion to take over his normal self's dimension, but he heard him look annoyed, knowing he hadn't found the resistance.

"We need to stop them, Platyborg.

Unless you want them to win.

And make you their prisoner." he said.

Platyborg gulped, as he was afraid.

"Master, look at the screen." he said.

Alter Doof turned his attention to the screen but smiled evilly.

He saw a familiar dark brown platypus female attacking his tobots.

"That little brat's friend!

Bring her to me alive, Platyborg." he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" he said saluting.

He then activated his wings, as he wanted to have fun, leaving him.

Alter Doof then cackled.

* * *

Leah was slashing at the robots that were coming at her, as she was thinking about jer best nakama which was fuelling her strength, but she growled, biting into them, as she was angry, spitting out the wires.

She then relaxed, but then heard swooping sounds, and turned around.

"Hello, Leah..." Platyborg told her.

"Where's Carley, you freak?" she asked.

"Maybe I let my master feed her to the Goozim.

Why would you care about her?" he said.

"Don'r ever say that!

You lost everything after Alter Doof!

I'm gonna make sure you know what it feels like, to fight for others." she yelled.

She was making hand signs, activating her chakra, as Platyborg was stunned, seeing shadow clones of her, but Leah smirked, knowing he couldn't tell which one was the real her.

He was then sent off his feet by her.

She then wrapped her Konoha headband around her dark brown furred neck, giving her courage.

She then smacked him hard in the face.

It was like Naruto with Gaara.

"I'm not giving up, until my nakama's in my arms.

You don't understand.

Your master's the evil one." she said.

"He's awesome.

The resistance brainwashed you.\" he said.

Leah then saw him grab her, but she then headbutted him in the head, making Platyborg feel dizzy, but he and Leah then fell to their knees.

"How the hell are you so strong?" he asked.

"Because of my friends, Platyborg.

Fighting for others makes you stronger." she told him.

He then led her to his master's lair, but he felt his head hurt...


	4. Being Their Prisoiner

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Leah manages to find her nakama and brings her along with Perry and Doof to the resistance hideout.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing and knew you'd like that as iit was something we were talking about it on Skype earlier.**

* * *

Platyborg was feeling his head ache, as Leah was in his room, but saw her become her human form at will, but she got excited, seeing her nakanma asleep, with Perry in her arms.

"They've been keeping her company, since she was locked up.

Let's hope my master's not around." he told her.

Leah then opened the cell door, sitting by her nakama, stroking her dark red hair, wrapping her arms around her.

Her sky blue eyes opened, with tears of joy in them.

"I knew you'd come, Leah.

We should go to the hideout." she said.

Leah nodded, but undid the shackles around Perry and Doof, but both males were relieved, but Platyborg had to fight, but looking at Perry was giving him a headache, making him faint.

"Come on, guys.

Bring him with you.

We can use him, as a bargaining chip." Leah told them.

Perry was carrying his 2nd Dimension self, as they were leaving the lair, but saw a mine cart coming their way, as they jumped in, but Leah laughed.

"Let's go!" she said driving it.

Doof was stunned, as the mine cart entered a tunnel, as they got out, but she hoped Candace wouldn't be mad at her for sneaking out, when they were supposed to stay hidden.

She smiled, as they saw the others weren't up.

"Leah!

What do you think you're doing?" she heard a voice say sternly.

She gulped, seeing Candace there with her hands on her hips, as Leah was explaining everything.

"Place Platyborg in a cell, then rest." she said.

"Wow I got off lightly." Leah muttered.

Doof nodded, but saw Perry go to where Phineas was sleeping, and curled up beside him.

Leah thought it was cute, knowing the red head was worried about him.

"I should rest.

You guys too.

You're gonna need it." Leah told him.

Carley nodded in reply.

She was going to her room too.

* * *

Alter Doof was steamed, as the resustance had his sidekick, but he would get him back anyway possible, as he had a tracker on him.

He would go ahead with the invasion as planned.

Nothing would stop him.

* * *

Platyborg awoke, in a cell but scared as he didn't know what the resistasnce would do to him, if they would hurt him or something, but he knew that his head was hurtiing, as he saw an image of a red headed boy hugging him.

_Why would I know that?_

_Alter Doof is my owner, right?_

He was confused, but heard the cell door open, but saw the dark red haired female that had been his charge, dressed in black but she didn't have hatred or coldness.

She then bent down to his level.

"That bump on your head looks nasty, Platyborg." she said.

He then felt a cold wash cloth on his head, but it was helping the pain.

"That should help.

Leah told me about the fight." she said.

Platyborg whimpered, but felt sleepy.

She decided to leave him.

She then went to find Candace and Leah.


	5. Beginning To Remember

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and know Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**The resistance are deciding what to do with Platyborg.**

**I hope they decide right.**

* * *

Leah was wondering why her nakama was quiet while eating, but had a feeling she'd visited Platyborg in his cell.

"He has an nasty bump on his head.

He's scared, Leah." she told him.

Leah wondered why the general of Alter Doof's army would be afraid, but understood after she told her he was remembering his owners.

"Wow, that bump must've knocked sense into him.

What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"We shouldn't hurt him, Leah." she said.

She was unaware that Candace hsd heard them, but she understood, as she sighed, deciding what to do.

She then sighed as she needed to think.

* * *

Perry couldn't sleep later that night, and went to the holding cells, but he gulped, as he and Platyborg hadn't talked, but knew that Leah had dome something to his 2nd Dimension self, that had made him begin to let his guard down.

"What do you want, Perry?

You're probably gloating I'm a prisoner.

Your friend packs a mean punch like you.

When you sucker punched me in the face." he told him.

Perry then smiled at him.

"Your head looks nasty.

But you don't look so..." he said.

"So, what?" Platyborg asked him.

"So evil.

What happened to your right eye?" he asked.

"I don't know, dude.

I just remember waking up and my eye was like that.

It makes me look cool." he told him.

"Yeah, but scary.

What would your family think?

They'd be sad." he told him.

He then saw Platyborg clutch his head in pain, making Perry worried but he heard him whispering to himself, as he went to get help.

Leah came with him, but knelt to Platyborg's level.

"He must've had a flashback, Perry.

I have an idea on how he can help.

He could help us." she said.

Perry smiled, but hoped that idea would work.

She then saw Platyborg hug her, whimpering.

Perry was stunned, seeing this.

He then saw her leave.

He had a feeling Candace had to be told.


	6. One Of Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Inyunaruto365 likes as I'm feeling bad that I missed her on Skype last night.**

**Anyhoo, Platyborg's gonna join the resistance!**

**I love this twist as I imagined it last night.**

* * *

Candace was stunned, hearing Carley's idea as she knew Platyborg was beginning to remember his old life, but Perry understood her idea as he agreed but was standing up for Platyborg.

"I think he wants to help, guys.

We should give him a chance." he said, as Carley agreed.

"Fine, he can help." she answered.

Carley smiled, hugging Perry.

She then went to the holding cell, seeing Platyborg asleep, but she sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

Platyborg was stunned as he heard that they wanted him to join the resistance, but knew the damage Alter Doof could cause in the 1st Dimension, as he nodded.

"I'll join, kiddo.

I want an new life." he told her.

She then smiled, as they left to train but Platyborg was nervous, knowing that the others would treat him differntly as he used to help the enemy.

"Don't worry, they'll change their minds in time." Leah told him.

He hoped so, as they went to train.

* * *

Perry then saw Platyborg sweaty after training, but he sighed not giving him eye contact, but Perry understood as he then sighed leaving them.

He then went to join Phineas as he hugged the red head.

Platyborg then felt pain in his heart, leaving them.

Leah knew he wanted an new beginning, but knew he could in the dimension she and her nakama came from could give him that.

She needed to talk to him about it.

She then found her nakama training, and using her katana which was hidden in her long cane, but was impressing Platyborg, as she was channeling her strength into fighting.

"She does it to prove her courage.

She hasn't had her initation yet." she told him.

Platyborg felt determination well up in him, as he never knew his cvharge's true potential.

He wouldn't let thewm down.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg found Perry joining him, as he wondered what was wrong, but he saw a smile on Perry's bill as he was confused by him.

"You're doing well, as one of us.

Candace's impressed at you." he told him.

"T-Thanks.

Nobody's ever said that to me before.

But I'm liking it.

Alter Doof has caused damage that needs to stop." he told him.

Perry agreed, knowing how dangerous Alter Doof was, but would make sure he wouldn't hurt anybody he cared about.

They then stayed there talking, about hope and dreams.

They were unaware Leah was listening but she smiled.

She knew Platyborg wanted an normal life.


	7. Bringing Alter Doof Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**We were brainstorming last night on Skype.**

* * *

Leah smiled, knowing they had to go to their dimension, as Alter Doof had started the invasion, as she and Carley had a secret weapon that the others didn't know about, that they had demons in them, and could use them, but would only use them to protect those they cared about.

She hadn't told Candace, as it would scare the others and make them afraid of Carley and her, but she saw Platyborg approach.

Carley had fixed his laser cannon, making it strong enough to hurt anything that came their way.

But he looked nervous, but understood, knowing it would be scary going up against his master and what he would do to him.

"You shouldn't worry, Platyborg.

We've got your back.

Uae the power in you to defeat your master." she told him.

Platyborg was touched by her words, hugging her which surpeused her, as Carley joined her.

She knew he was nervous about the battle.

"Let's go kick some butt." she said.

Leah agreed, as they went through the portal, but Perry and the others had already went through it.

* * *

Perry was getting yired from fighting against the Norm bots, but Candace and the others were still fighting as Alter Doof was throwing a lot in their faces, but they then saw lasers being fired at the Norm bots, as Perry smiled, knowing who that was, as Platyborg along with his friends showed up.

"Better late than never, huh?" Platyborg said.

He then saw him fall to his knees, as he was hurt but Carley was mad, as she knew that nobody messed with her friends, as Leah saw her making hand signs.

"Alter Doof made her really mad." she mumured.

Platyborg heard her growling, as she was becoming her demon, which was a dragon, making them in awe.

"W-When can she do that?" he asked.

"It's her demon.

She and I both have demons sealed in us.

We just didn't tell Candace." Leah told him.

She then was tending to Perry.

"Go fight Alter Doofus." she told him.

He nodded seeing his master trying to fight off his charge in demon form.

He gulped, knowing he had to do this.

* * *

Alter Doof snarled, as he saw Platyborg helping the resistance but he then saw him prepare to fight, but he was preparing to disable him, through his command but Platyborg was angry.

"You're a traitor, Platyborg.

You've grown soft." he told him.

Platyborg then saw that the demon like version of his charge protecting him.

He would let her help her.

"No, No I'm not a trator.

I just saw the light." he replied.

He had one shot at defeating his master.

He then fired his cannon, as it hit Alter Doof, but jumped onto his charge's back.

Alter Doof then yelled, as his lair exploded.

Platyborg then smiled, as the resistance cornered Alter Doof.

"You're under arrest, Doofus." Candace said.

They then took Alter Doof away, but Leah saw her friend turn back into herself but hurt, as Perry was worried along with Platyborg.

"We should get you fixed up.

Alter Doof's arrested." she told her.

She smiled, as she brought her back to the hideout...


	8. Letting Him Stay

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I'm thinking about maybe making this the last chapter but I'm planning on writing a sequel but hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as I know she loves it.**

* * *

Platyborg saw Candace activating the Otherdimension-inator, knowing his friends would have to go back to their dimension, but sighed, knowing things wouldn't be the same here without them.

He then went to find Leah.

* * *

Leah saw Platyborg looking worried, as he was hoping that they would stay, as he liked having them around but Doof knew that he cared about them.

"You should come with us, if you want." Doof told him.

"Yeah I like that idea.

I wanted an new life." he told him.

Leah then saw him looking at her friend, as she had a few bandages on her.

"Platyborg, I'll be fine." she assured him.

Doof could see tears in his eyes, hugging her.

"Maybe you should come with us, Platyborg.

I'm sure Monobrow wouldn't mind." she told him.

Perry was watching them, knowing he wouldn't mind if Platyborg came to their dimension.

He knew it would be time to leave.

But he was dreading going home.

Doof then hugged him.

"I know Monobrow would understand." he assured.

Perry nodded, as he saw the inator power up.

"It's time to go, guys." he said.

Platyborg then went through with them.

He hoped that things would be better in this dimension.

* * *

Phineas was relieved along with the others to be back home, but saw Monogram and Carl there, but Leah had a bad feeling about this, as Perry sighed.

"I'm busted, guys." Perry said.

"Let's go guys." Doof told them.

Platyborg then followed them into the van, but knew that Perry was feeling bad about this, as Phineas was giving Perry cold looks.

He then saw the van arrive at the O.W.C.A but understood, but he along with Leah were getting ideas.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?

Convince Monobrow to let Perry to stay?" she asked.

Platyborg then smiled, as he saw Perry sad.

He then saw the van arrive and they got out.

* * *

Monogram was stunned, hearing from Lrah along with the others about letting Perry stay with his kids, even though he'd revealed his identity as Agent P but he sighed, knowing there was no going against them.

"You think you can keep his secret?" he asked Phineas.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I would do anything if it would keep Perry with us." Phineas told him.

Doof smiled, seeing this and knowing his frenemy's kids were sticking up foor him.

"I guess Agent P can stay." Monogram told him.

They hugged him, but they saw Platyborg come out of hiding.

"He can stay here too.

But he has to join the agency." Monogram told him.#

He then saw Leah hug him.

"You're coming with us, Platyborg.

You're gonna love it." Carley told him.

They then left the O.W.C.A.

* * *

Later Phineas and the others were throwing a party, but Perry smiled, seeing Platyborg joinhim along with Leah, as they were adjusting to things here, but Perry hugged Platyborg but he smiled.

"How're you enjoying life here?" he asked.

"It's good, Perry.

My owners are nice.

I hope things are better here." he told him.

They saw the others dancing and having fun, but the two male platypi were sitting under the big tree in the backyard.

Perry was thinking about things, like what could've happened if his friends hadn't gotten Monogram to change his mind.

"You've got good friends here, Perry.

Maybe things will be better for me here." Platyborg said.

"I know but you'll adjust Platyborg.

Just get used to this dimension.

I hear you're starting at my agency next week.

That'll be awesome.

You'll kick major butt, like in your dimension." he told him.

Platyborg then smiled, as he was drinking soda.

Ne knew things were a little different, but he'd adjust...


End file.
